My Secret
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Brittany was nothing but rude and insulting to Santana. When Santana gets drunk and Brittany helps her, Santana shares a secret.


_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Stanford and Berkeley were rival schools. Usually, that meant that students of each school didn't hang out, socialize or acknowledge each other. Stanford students hung out with Stanford students and Berkeley students hung out with Berkeley students. They didn't mix. Not to say they hated each other; it was just a rule that while you went to the university, you stuck with your own kind.

That rule was not applied by our lovely Stanford goers Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang, nor was it acknowledged by Berkeley's own Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang. The eight were best friends. Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Mike went to school together, and with Blaine going to school with three of them, then dating Kurt, they were introduced to his own set of high school friends; Brittany, Quinn and Tina.

Being such close friends, and seemingly getting along most of the time, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Brittany all lived together in a house bought by Tina's parents.

Now, let's not forget to mention the slight problems between Santana and Brittany…

* * *

It was a Sunday and the gang decided to have brunch together. They rarely had time to all sit together and talk for more than a few minutes.

"So…" Rachel started, grinning at Santana, "Do you happen to have your eyes on someone?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, Rachel. I don't. But I'm sure you know that seeing as you just asked me last night."

Rachel ignored her friend's attitude, "Well, there's this girl in my drama class, she's super cute-"

"Really?" drawled Quinn, eyebrows raised.

Leaning forward to kiss the short-haired blonde's cheek, Rachel smiled, "Not as cute as you though!"

Quinn shook her head and went back to her salad.

"As I was saying," Rachel turned back to Santana, "She's cute and she saw you at Tina's birthday party and she's very interested!" she ignored Santana's groan, "C'mon! It wouldn't do you any harm going on a date with Kelly!"

Santana frowned, "Kelly? Like, ginger, mouth breathing, freakishly huge hands Kelly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's the one. "

Huffing, Brittany shook her head, letting out a chuckle.

"What?" Santana asked, looking at the smirking blonde.

Brittany gave a bored hum, "Nothing really, just that I don't find it all that surprising that our little _princess_ would refuse to stoop so low as to date – what did you call her? – oh! _Ginger, mouth breathing, freakishly huge hands Kelly_. That's all." She said it all in a sarcastic tone, and finished it with a glare.

Santana glares right back, but Blaine cuts in before they start fighting. "So, are you guys ready for finals week?"

* * *

They're all, minus Quinn and Tina, having drinks before heading to the movies.

Kurt sipped at whatever fruity confection he had before asking the whole group, "Where are Quinn and Tina?" he had to yell to be able to be heard over the noise in the place.

"Studying!" Mike yelled back, "They're getting a head start on finals!"

Kurt hummed, nodding, before turning to Rachel to continue talking about their own preparations for finals.

Santana leaned over to Blaine, "I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick, okay!"

"Right, want me to order you another drink?" he asked, getting a nod before Santana was making her way to the bathroom.

"So, when do you wanna start studying, Rach?" Brittany asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, I kinda feel like we're cutting it close with Quinn and Tina starting already, you know?" she frowned.

Nodding, Brittany emptied her drink before answering, "Don't worry about them; they've always been like this, we have more than enough time to finish everything." She smiled, "But I think we should start Wednesday, what do you think?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Santana grabbing her arm and looking at her pleadingly.

"Be my fiancé tonight!"

Rachel opened then closed her mouth, blinking in confusion, "What-?"

"Hello ladies!" three, frankly creepy looking guys sidled up to them. "How are you doing on this fine evening?"

The tallest of the three shot a smirk at Brittany, "What's your name, pretty thing?"

Raising a brow, Brittany turned her back to him to order another drink.

The creepiest of them all, the guy who first greeted them, was eyeing Santana up like she was fresh meat, "I'm Nick. And you are…?"

Rachel stood in front of him, with a glare, "None of your business. Now, I would _very_ much appreciate it if you and your creepy ass friends backed off."

Nick chuckled, "I'm just talking to your friend over there." He motioned at Santana.

"Yeah," Rachel said in a condescending tone, "That friend over there is my fiancé, so how about you go bother someone else, yeah?"

He blinked for a few second before mumbling an apology and walking away, dragging his friends behind him.

Santana huffed, smiling at Rachel, "Thank you. He wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Brittany mumbled, not quietly enough since everyone heard her, "I'm surprised you didn't take him up on his offer…"

Santana frowned, confused, "What do you mean? Besides the fact that he's creepy as fuck, I prefer the ladies, y'know?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I just meant that you're a bit… _open_ to that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Santana said, tone cold, and if you knew her well enough, you'd detect the hurt she was feeling.

Brittany shrugged, "Sex."

Santana blinked fast, "I am not a… a… a _slut_!"

"Of course you're not, sweetie!" Rachel cut in, "Brittany didn't mean that, did you, Brittany?"

Rolling her eyes at Rachel's glare, Brittany shook her head, "No, I didn't mean that."

Blaine and Kurt chose that moment to return from wherever it was they'd disappeared to.

"Let's get going or we're gonna be late!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

Finals are finally over and the whole group met up at the Lopez-Berry-Hummel-Cohen-Chang-Pierce household to decide on what to do to celebrate.

"I say a quiet, calm, movie night!" Quinn suggested, lying on the couch with her head on her girlfriend's lap.

Rachel breathed a laugh and threaded her fingers in Quinn's hair, "I don't think that's what Kurt meant when he asked what we wanted to do, baby."

Quinn just shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys," Brittany started, "But I wanna go dancing!"

Mike grinned at her, "Yes! Oh, my god! It's been almost three weeks since I've last actually danced! That's a brilliant idea!"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm with you guys. Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "I do feel like getting drunk…"

Giggling, Santana shook her head, "I guess I'm cool with that. What about you three?"

Rachel and Tina agreed, and Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

**XXX**

Sitting around a booth at the club Brittany and Mike chose, everyone was getting fairly tipsy and the mood was happy and light.

They were sharing stories about their last winter break, in which each went home, and laughing at each other's misfortune and embarrassment.

"I swear you are the clumsiest person ever!" Tina exclaimed through her giggles at Brittany, who just blushed and shrugged. "Which doesn't make any sense since you're such a graceful dancer!"

Brittany let out a laugh, "I'm only graceful when I'm dancing, and even then it's not always."

**XXX**

"I really love you, Quinnie!" Rachel yelled, slurring her words, and hugging her girlfriend close to her body.

Quinn laughed loudly, "I love you too, Rachie!"

It's been an hour since they've started drinking and everyone but Brittany and Mike, who were too busy dancing to drink, was positively drunk.

"Let's go dance!" Tina yelled and started pulling everyone to the dance floor towards Brittany and Mike.

**XXX**

Tina and Mike, Blaine and Kurt, and Quinn and Rachel were dancing in pairs, leaving Brittany to dance one her own which she didn't mind too much, and Santana who was too drunk to notice anything going on around her.

No one was paying Santana any mind to notice that she was further from the group, except for Brittany who just rolled her eyes at the drunk girl who was attracting too much attention, not because of her dancing, but because of her looks, and turned away.

A few minutes later, Brittany opened her eyes when a tiny bit of worry started seeping in and turned to look at the brunette dancing alone. Two guys not far from Santana caught her attention; they were laughing, looking at the tan girl like she was their prey and smirking.

Brittany decided to ignore them seeing as they weren't causing them any harm.

For some reason, Brittany couldn't focus on the beat of the song, so she groaned and opened her eyes to find the guys from earlier still smirking and pulling Santana towards the back door. Santana was shaking her head and looking around, but was too drunk to fight them.

Brittany felt anger course through her and she started pushing through the crowed until she finally reached Santana.

Grabbing at a tanned arm, Brittany pulled gently but firmly and managed to pull Santana to her awaiting arms.

"What're you doing, lady?" one of the guys asked, looking pissed.

Brittany tried to control her anger, so she focused on the feel of the girl in her arms – the girl who was running her nose up and down her neck and wrapping her arms around her waist –, "I don't know what you think you're doing, asshole, but you better walk away _right now_."

Her tone was so quiet and filled with so much anger that the two guys quickly backed away and out of the door.

"You saved me…" Santana mumbled, obviously drunk.

Brittany sighed, looking down at the girl in her arms, "Let's get you home."

**XXX**

Brittany struggled with getting Santana up to her bedroom, because the brunette seemed to find everything on their way extremely hilarious. She was apparently a happy drunk (Santana was also extremely clingy).

Groaning as she finally managed to get Santana into bed, Brittany let out a deep breath, "Okay. Just sleep…"

Santana smiled sleepily, beckoning Brittany closer, "Come here! I wanna tell you a secret!" she tried whispering, unsuccessfully.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but conceded to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed near Santana.

Giggling, Santana bit her bottom lip, "You can't tell anyone though! Especially Brittany!"

Raising her eye brows, and fighting the temptation to smile, Brittany nodded, tucking the covers under Santana's chin, "I promise not to tell anyone."

Santana nodded, "I always think about all the things I want to say to you." She blinked, "Like, I actually plan it out. In my head. But then when I see you, nothing comes out." She frowned, "I never tell you, and I wonder if you'll ever know half the things I think…"

Brittany smiled sadly, "I know, Santana. Don't worry, I know…"

That seemed to make Santana happy, because she smiled and turned to her side and was immediately dead to the world.

Brittany didn't leave though; she just sat there staring at Santana. "I'm so sorry for upsetting you most of the time. I'm sorry for making you think I didn't love you; because I do, so damn much it hurts." She hesitantly lifted her hand and placed it on Santana's cheek, "I _love_ you and I can't tell you because I don't know if I deserve you…" she bit her lip, "And the worst part is that I know how you feel about me, and still I keep breaking your heart." She her fingertips over Santana's features, "I love you, and I think this is going to be the only time I ever say it, which is _so_ sad…" her voice broke.

She took a deep breath and leaned down to place a kiss on Santana's lips, before pulling back a fraction, "I'm sorry for stealing this kiss from you, but I'm afraid I'll never get another chance."

With that, Brittany stood up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, the entire gang, except for Santana who had yet to wake up, was sitting around the kitchen table and they were all, apart from Mike and Brittany, completely hung over.

Brittany chuckled, placing plates of bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages in front of the groaning group,  
"Eat up."

She and Mike stood to the side, laughing at their friends, when Santana walked in, holding her head and whimpering.

"I hate hangovers. A lot." She mumbled as she passed Brittany and Mike, heading to the table to get to her precious coffee.

Brittany looked down and bit her lip remembering the night before; part of her really wanted Santana to remember, but another didn't, and she didn't know which side she agreed with. But Santana saved her from having to think about that with her next words.

"How the hell did I get home last night?"

Rachel, her head on Quinn's shoulder swallowed her coffee, before answering, "We figured Britt must've driven you home with her."

Santana's brows furrowed and her eyes flickered to Brittany, whose gaze was still fixated on the floor, "Why would you think that?"

Tina answered her question, "Because Mike drove the rest of us back and you two were already here, so." She shrugged, gulping down her eggs.

Blaine and Quinn groaned, "Could you guys stop talking for like, a second!" Quinn complained.

Brittany felt dread run through her as Santana stared hard at her cup of coffee and flashes of recognition were evident in her eyes, so she turned around and left the room.

**XXX**

Brittany had been hiding in her room for most of the day. Her friends didn't notice because right after breakfast, they all found themselves beds to sleep their hangover away on.

She'd been watching TV when soft knocks came from her door, freezing her completely.

"Brittany?" Came Santana's hesitant voice.

Brittany debated on whether or not to fake sleeping, but she figured it was best to get it over and done with, so she took a deep breath and stood up to let Santana in.

They stood in silent for a few seconds before Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed, "Did you need something?"

Her cold tone made Santana flinch, before swallowing, "I… I have a few things that I'd like you to clarify for me…"

Brittany raised an eyebrow, and pretended like she wasn't scared out of her mind, "Well, what are they?"

Santana looked around her room before pointing to her couch, "Can we sit?"

"Sure."

After they were settled, Santana exhaled loudly and started talking, not meeting Brittany's eyes, "Last night… I remember getting ridiculously drunk, then dancing alone, then… then it's a little fuzzy before I was being guided to your car by you…"

Brittany licked her lips, "A couple of guys were harassing you, then they started pulling you toward the back door and I, um, stopped them." She filled in the blanks in Santana's memory.

"Right," Santana nodded, "Thank you." She sounded sincere. "Then I remember getting in bed and asking you to come closer and then telling you that I had a secret and then…"

Brittany swallowed, "And then you told me your secret."

"Then I told you my secret…" Santana whispered, "So, those parts actually happened… okay…" she fidgeted nervously, "What I don't know was a dream or not is what happened after…"

Brittany frowned, "After, you fell asleep."

Nodding, Santana licked her lips, "Right, except I didn't and I think you said some… stuff…"

Dread washed over Brittany, she balled her hands into fists, "You, um, you didn't fall asleep?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm not sure whether what you said was a dream or not," Santana turned to look at Brittany for the first time since she walked in, "Can you clarify for me, please?"

Brittany's flickered across the brunette's features, "That depends."

"On what?"

Swallowing, Brittany bit her lip, "On what you thought of it."

Santana's gaze dropped to the floor for a second before she gathered the courage to look into the blue eyes waiting for her response, "I thought…" she took a deep breath, "If what happened actually happened, I'd be really, really, _really_ happy, Brittany."

Brittany smiled shakily, "Oh."

"Yeah." Santana smiled softly back. "So?"

Slowly nodding, Brittany moved a little closer to Santana, "I thought you were asleep, so I figured it was my only chance to tell you…"

"So it happened?"

"It happened." Brittany whispered.

Santana's smile grew bigger, "Can you, um, can you say it again?" she asked shyly.

Brittany giggled, "Say what again?"

Blushing, Santana shook her head, "You know what, Britt!"

"I really don't." still giggling, Brittany bit her lip before throwing caution to the wind and taking Santana's hand with her own.

"Britt, come on…" Santana mumbled, staring at their hands in wonder.

Brittany lifted her other hand to Santana's chin and made the brunette meet her eyes, before saying clearly, "I love you, Santana."

Tears flooded Santana's eyes almost instantly, "Oh."

"I love you so much…" Brittany whispered again, smiling and moving her thumb in circles across Santana's jaw.

"It feels so, _so_ good to hear that." Santana whispered back, eyes flickering to Brittany's lips. "I don't know if you know this, but I love you too. I love you, Britt."

Brittany wet her lips and nodded softly, "Can I kiss you now? Because I've been waiting for three years."

Santana let out a breathy laugh, "Please do, or I might just die!"

Nodding again, Brittany leaned forward, Santana meeting her halfway, and their eyes connected only seconds before their lips did. Their eyes closed in pleasure, and their hearts started beating faster. Their lips moved in tandem, in sheer and utter synchronization. Every single move, every single sound felt completely right.

Pulling back only slightly, Santana whispered, "I love you."

Smiling softly, Brittany whispered, "I love you." Before closing the space between their lips once again.

They had three years' worth of kissing to make up for.

* * *

_A/N: I know this sucks, but I have this idea that's a little like this that just refuses to be written :/ _

_Also, Santana's "secret" is a quote I found while searching for "cute quotes" so NOT MINE._

_Anyway, does anyone have any Brittana prompts or requests? I'd prefer AU, but I'll take anything! Please?_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review telling me what you thought, liked, didn't like, what I should work on and all that jazz._

_Cheers._


End file.
